The Love of Siam: Second Chances
by narusuke
Summary: Courage, faith, acceptance, and sacrifice... These are the precursors of love...


**Give Me One More Chance**

* * *

Sobbing quietly in his room, Mew tried to recollect the pieces of his broken heart. He's forcing his self in thinking that Tong loves him, but sadly that love will never transcend the realm of friendship. Mew wanted more than that, but Tong said those awful words that ruined his day.

Who would've thought that it will end that way?

Wobbling a little with blurry eyes, Mew went to his keyboard. But instead of playing it, Mew just stared at it like it would magically become candy which he can eat in his heart's content. Oh man, a lot of girls, and some boys, are screaming for his name and dying to be with 1him, but why can't he have Tong for himself?

Ah, he knew the answer: it's because life sucks.

–O–

Staring blankly at the white ceiling of his room, Tong pondered on many things. First is his family. His father finally decided to change for the best. He even forgave his mother from all the June-Tang fiasco and his mother's Tong-Mew intervention. His mother, though still a bit controlling, is trying to accept him of who he is. June…or Tang… whatever. She's gone to Chiangmai for good, and no one knows whether she will return.

And then there's Mew…

He knew he has feelings for Mew but he's still afraid of what his mother would say to him, and how the rest of his friends will react to this. There's Donut and Ying, the girls they forsake just for the sake of another guy. All of these craps swirl around one person that's occupying the 95% of his mind. But something tells him that what he did isn't the right thing. There's a voice at the back of his head nagging him that what he did was bullshit and that he should accepted Mew as his boyfriend! That he should've given Mew that same answer to his question, a kiss! But part of his conscience tells him that what he did is for the best.

He's going nuts. Then a crazy idea came to him: Mew should've been a girl so that all of this will be easy. Immediately, a picture of Mew in maid outfit popped in his mind and Tong immediately dispersed the thought. Falling in love with your gay friend is uncomfortable enough, but lusting over the said gay friend is above all weirdness. He, a boy born from a Christian family, shouldn't think of it. They're only friends, just friends and that's for the best.

But why is that every time he stares into space, what he sees are the beautiful eyes of the boy he became so fond of? Why is that every time he fell into a silent dream, the melodious voice of that endearing person echoes? Why is that every time he closes his eyes, he can feel the warm and soft lips of Mew?

It is official; he's out of his head.

–O–

Several days have passed and it's New Year's Eve already. Everyone's excited, hustling stores and houses litter the community but Mew isn't as enthusiastic as they. He's gloomy and bitter and heart-broken. His friend, especially Axe, tried to get him into some partying and celebration. Ying tried to get him out of his house-coffin, but Mew couldn't think of anything but the pain he feels. Praying for any deity up there, Mew wished for the pain to go away, but it seems that all of them are gone for the vacation. So Mew's pleas fall upon unattended offices.

This is hopeless…

So after taking a bath and some breakfast, Mew mustered the energy and went outside for a little walk. Wandering aimlessly, Mew played the song he had written for Tong in his head. He had to admit to himself that forgetting Tong is impossible in any time soon; he's still in love with him and the only thing he can do is to reminisce their moments of love. It is such a pity that his love story didn't take a better route.

Holding back the tears (Mew: I'm such a crybaby damnit!), Mew continued to wander around Siam square…unknowing of the presence following him.

–O–

Ying is beyond pissed.

First she found out that his long-term crush is gay. Well that's over since she accepted it. It's her fault that she didn't listen to what others tell her. But that aside, Mew is still her friend and Ying can't just stand there and do nothing for her friend.

Second, she gave up on Mew so that he could be with Tong and live happily ever after, but what happened? The next thing she saw was a blood-shot eyed Mew with a face that spells depression! Oh no, she will not let that happen!

So that brings our little heroine (three days before) in front of Tong's house. She pressed the door bell and she was greeted by Tong's mom.

"Hello, can I talk to Tong?" she said.

"Are you his friend?" Sunee asked. Ying nodded her yes. "Okay please come in."

The two went inside the house, and Sunee left Ying in the sala to fetch Tong. Moments later Tong appeared, looking relatively okay. Fine eyebrow rose when he saw who the visitor is.

"Ying! What bring you here?" Tong said but he immediately regretted calling the girl's name when a pair of steely eyes fixed him in a death glare. In an instant, Ying leapt out of the couch and grabbed Tong by the arm before dragging him outside.

"Ying what's going on? Where are you bringing me?"

"Here!" Ying said before stopping abruptly and letting go of Tong. The poor boy out-balances his self just before Ying kicked him in the shin. "You bastard what did you do to him?"

"What?" He said while clutching his injured leg. Ying growled at this before grasping the collar of his shirt.

"Don't... you… play… dumb… on me Tong. What did you do to Mew?"

Feeling fear for his life, Tong immediately told the angry dragon lady of the whole story. He picked his words correctly because the glare that he's receiving warrants him dozens of bruises and cuts.

"And I said I can't be with you as your boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." He said. He stopped to assess what will be Ying's reaction…and the results are devastating! Seething like a dormant volcano about to erupt, Ying let out a growl before hitting the poor boy.

"You dope! Don't you know that Mew's been all gloomy and sad and depressed because of what you did? You flatly rejected him! I love him but I let go of him because I know he loves you and now you're telling me that you can't love him the way he loves you? How could you?"

Trying his hard to fend off the amazon, Tong let out a whimper of pain when one of Ying's nail cut through his skin. "Ying please stop, you're hurting me."

"That's incomparable to the pain you caused!" Ying said before giving him a well-placed jab in the face. "You're a coward! I'm going to tell Mew that you're a coward then I'm going to make him forget you and hook him up with another guy! He will be happy and he will forget you entirely because you're not good enough for him!" She said before turning around to leave. She was about to leave the compound when Tong called her.

"Ying! Wait!" He said while nursing his injured cheek. "Why would you do that? Are you pimping Mew to another guy? What if that guy hurts him? What if that guy breaks his heart?"

"Well that's because you're a coward! If you only said yes and be his boyfriend he wouldn't have to be sad at all times while playing your song!" She screeched. Tong was obviously deflated by that. "For your information, Mew is currently in a pity party. He couldn't get over you but that's going to change because I'm going to make him happy with someone else! Someone who deserves him!"

Angered by the possibility of Mew being taken away, Tong growled back at Ying. "You're wrong! No one deserves Mew except for …" Tong suddenly stopped.

"Who? Tell me Tong, who's deserving of Mew?" She said while hopefully waiting for Tong to give him an answer.

–O–

Sunee is currently washing the dishes when she heard a growl of frustration outside. She rushed outside the garden only to see the girl hitting Tong with all of her might. She was about to interfere until they both stopped to talk. She listened first, interested as to why they're fighting.

_ "That's incomparable to the pain you caused!"_

_ "Ying! Wait! Why would you do that? Are you pimping Mew to another guy? What if that guy hurts him? What if that guy breaks his heart?"_

_ "You're wrong! No one deserves Mew except for …" Tong suddenly stopped._

_"Who? Tell me Tong, who's deserving of Mew?" She said while hopefully waiting for Tong to give him an answer._

"So, it's Mew." She said. She had to admit that she's still uncomfortable about the idea of her son being gay, but as a mother she has to accept her son no matter what. She thought of this thing over and over again, thinking about the accusations of her husband after she deliberately talked to Mew to leave her son alone. She felt like the most villainous mom ever.

"I'm getting old for this." Teen angst, something she couldn't take anymore. It would be best if she would just let her son do whatever he wants as long as his son is using his head, and not the other head.

–O–

"Tell me Tong, who deserves Mew?" Ying asked in a voice full of finality. Tong swallowed thickly, knowing full well that he only have one chance for an answer. Weighing everything in his hands, his cards, and the consequences his decision might bring, he sighed. Great, now he's having a headache. His answer might either open another chance for their love story and incur the discrimination of society, or ensure a more quite life and safely live as friends, knowing that Mew would collide into another guy that Tong couldn't think of good enough for his friend.

_Oh please! _He thought to himself.

–O–

"Oh look it's Mew of August!"

And like a swarm of locust, teenage girls swooned over the boy wonder demanding his autograph and picture. Being a celebrity has its downside. You have to expect something like these every once in a while and you have to tread carefully. But when someone's not in the mood for things like these, like Mew for instance, everything is might as well go down the toilet.

"Sorry, but can you please leave me alone for now? I…need to clear my mind." He said in a very sad tone. Although it sounded rude, the girls did backed off, sensing the depression on their idol's voice. Mew just walked away, still listening to his and Tong's song Gun Lae Gun.

"Is something wrong with Mew?" one of the girls asked. "He looked so forlorn."

"Yeah, it's like he's heart-broken."

"Aww poor Mew. How I wish I was with him right now, but it seems like he wants to be alone for a while."

Four stores away, Ying dialed rapidly in her cell phone. If she wants this thing to work, she needs reinforcement. "Hello? Axe it's me Ying. Yeah he's here, prepare the place. I'll make him go there by sunset, you only have 2 hours to prepare."

"Ying! We have a problem we don't have a vocalist!" Axe said in a very apologetic tone. 3, 2, 1…and a monstrous "WHAT!" echoed throughout the streets, stopping everyone right on the spot.

"Axe that can't be! Do something!" Ying said with eyes blazing like flaming Hitonamas.

"I know, I know! Jeez, I'll call you back if we have anything." He said before hanging the phone.

Ying only stared at the phone before following Mew who's still in deep thought. Inside the young girl's head run thousands of ways on how to murder Axe if he failed to come up with a solution.

Meanwhile, Tong was looking at some gift shop to buy something for Mew. He already gave him the last part of his gift, but still he thought that might've been less. So here he is, going here and there.

"Hello, can I help you?" a young boy who's around 13 years old asked. Tong was surprised to see a young lad working in a store.

"You're working here?" He asked. The boy nodded before pointing at the signboard.

"Yes, it's my father's shop and he's out buying supplies. You need something big brother?"

Tong smiled at the polite young boy before answering. "I need to buy a gift for a very special person."

"Oh! If it's girly stuff we have lots of those. Have a look." He said before presenting a wide array of girl accessories and stuffs.

"Oh no, I'm not looking for girl's stuff. He might get angry and throw it in my face." He said before smiling in a very embarrassed way.

"Oh, so it's a guy. You're brother or best friend?" the boy said while thinking where he'd place the boy's stuffs.

"Um…well not really…" honestly, Tong couldn't answer the kid since he's pretty sure that it will solicit a very unpleasant reaction. Buying a gift for a guy is not a daily thing right? And beside he's still young, he wouldn't understand, right?

"Oh! Oh I see!"

Or maybe not…

"Um, yeah. That…" Tong said; feeling a little flustered that a boy decoded his words. He expected a dirty look and a jeer from the boy but nothing came. As a matter of fact, the boy is smiling.

"Wow, that's so sweet. Say, how long have you been a couple?"

The seemingly innocent but sudden question stumped Tong right in the spot. As far as he can remember, they weren't really a couple since after that night, his mom interfered. Although they have a mutual understanding, that doesn't count as 'in a relationship'.

"We're not yet a couple." He said in a very soft tone.

"What?" The kid exclaimed. "That's too bad. So what's the gift for? Are trying to woo him?"

"Woo?" Tong said while a blush slowly creeps across his cheeks. "Uh no… It's not like that."

"Then why are buying him a gift?"

Feeling that his private life was being interrogated, Tong answered in a very stern voice. "Hey, why are you asking such question?"

"Well, I'm helping you out for your gift right? How can I help you if I don't know what's the scenario?"

Makes sense…

"Did he freak out when you confessed?"

"No."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

"Did you two…had sex while drunk and then you woke up in the morning both naked?"

"N…No! You…"

"Luan"

"Luan. How can you say or even think of things like that?"

"From reading stories from . You should try reading some stories it hosts. They're really bombastic!" Luan said in a very energetic tone. "So none of those scenarios?"

"None of them."

"Man you're one difficult customer mister…"

"Tong."

"Mister Tong."

"Just call me Tong. Mister makes me look old."

Sweet peals of laughter came from the youth. Now that he noticed it, Luan is very good looking. With dark eyes that are full of depth and a pair of pinkish lips combined with a healthy tan complexion, cat-like eyes, and a mop of silky black hair, this young boy is going to steal the hearts of many young girls out there. Not to mention the lithe figure he has under his pinks t-shirt and apron.

"Okay let's put it this way. What's the gift for? Are you asking for an apology?" Luan asked.

Tong thought for a while before answering. "Well, kind of. I'm asking for another chance."

"Oh." Luan answered. "That's tricky. You want to ask for a second chance, why?"

Taking a deep breath, Tong pondered as to why he's going through all of this. He thought of what he did is the right thing yet, why's that for the past three nights he keeps on hearing his conscience nagging him that he's a bastard? He thought of this before answering the inquisitive kid. "I…I wasn't brave enough. I'm afraid of what others would say if ever we become boyfriends. I'm afraid that my mom will be angry at me. I'm scared of the outcomes. I love him yet when given the chance, I couldn't give him the right answers because I'm afraid."

Silence ensued, both boys are thinking over what Tong had said. It was Luan who talked first. "Well, you're right about that. You're a coward if you're going to ask me."

Feeling offended, Tong countered with an indignant tone. "Hey who do you think you are to tell me that?"

"Oh please keep it down big brother." Luan said before disappearing at the back of the shop. He stayed there for a moment before emerging again with a small box at hand. "I feel sorry for the guy you're wooing."

"I'm not wooing him!" Tong said in a defiant tone.

"Sure, sure." Luan answered, obviously teasing the older boy. "I know what you should give him. This is a gift that symbolizes a new start."

Luan handed the box to Tong who received it cautiously. Tong gave Luan one last doubting look before opening the box. Inside it was a star-shaped key chain the size of the palm. It's pretty with several blue and white décor on top of the golden star. It's soft to the touch, like a plush toy, and has a caption at the central part. Intrigued, Tong read it out

"I'll keep the oath I made." Tong said. He glanced at Luan only to see the other boy smiling vibrantly.

"That's my favorite key chain, Oathkeeper. It's one of the rare finds in Siam and we are the only shop who has it." Luan said before coming closer to Tong. He grabbed the toy, inspecting it before he pulled a little cord. A soft melody played from the key chain.

"It's pretty." Tong said before looking at the key chain lovingly.

"It is. You can change the melody if you like." Luan answered. "You know, you should follow your heart if you really want to be happy. Face your fears, be brave, and be strong. No matter what others say, as long as you're with the person you love, everything will be okay."

Tong looked at the young boy and was surprised to see that Luan's expression changed from being childish into a soft and mellow expression. His eyes were glimmering with emotions while his lips were fixed into a soft smile. Everything about him speaks that he's in love, and that even made him more attractive.

"You're saying things like you're already in-love." Tong said jokingly. Luan only laughed before surprising the living bejesus out of Tong.

"I've been, with him." Luan said before pointing on someone behind Tong. Tong turned to see a boy around his age with a guitar on his back. One look and you can deduce that he's a rock artist, with ear length dark-brown hair swept in one side and a little longer at the back, black sweat-shirt, faded acid-washed jeans and black converse.

He smirked arrogantly before speaking in a tuneful voice. "Hey, are you annoying my cute boyfriend?"

"Oh don't be like that Yuwe, he's a customer." Luan answered. That made Yuwe to widen his smile before approaching his lover. Tong looked surprised to know that he's talking to another gay couple; and an open couple at that! Yuwe dropped his guitar at the side of the counter's table before standing beside his lover and snaking his hand at Luan's waist. "Tong this is Yuwe, my boyfriend."

"Nice to finally meet you." Yuwe said before extending his free hand for a handshake. Tong took the hand as a sign of gratitude as well. Yuwe noticed the keychain in his hand and commented. "Oh, I see you gave him the Oathkeeper." He said before pecking the younger boy's forehead. Luan, if possible, smiled wider at the loving gesture.

"Yup, he reminds me of last year when you asked me for another chance. It looks like he's desperate." Luan said.

Yuwe's eyebrows rose after hearing it and that made Tong a little uncomfortable. He doesn't know why but this Yuwe gives him a very uncomfortable aura like the other boy knows him. And the boy really does look familiar!

"Ah, that explains why you broke up with my sister Donut."

Hearing that, Tong nearly dropped the key chain while staring at the young boy with surprised eyes. "You're…Donut's brother?"

"Younger brother. If I'm correct, you're about 2 years older than me. I'm already 14 going 15." He answered. Well that makes Mew and Tong 16 or 17 years old.

"I'm…sorry about your sister." Tong said while feeling guilty of what he did to Donut. To his surprised, Yuwe only shrugged the issue off.

"Nah, don't mention it. It's good that she would stay single for the rest of her life. The witch." He said which earned him a slight beating from Luan. The two went on a little tickling battle in front of Tong when his phone rang.

"Hello Ying?"

"Tong! Where are you? It's already sunset! Did you find anything?"

"Yeah I have it. What about the band?" he answered while looking lovingly at the key chain.

"Oh you better hide Axe from me because I'm going to gut him alive!" Ying growled. Is she aware that her voice is way too loud?

"What's the problem?"

"They don't a vocalist! If that's the case then you'll sing!"

Me? Sing? "Ying you got be kidding me. I can't sing!"

"You don't have any choice! Not unless you know someone who can sing?"

Looking at Yuwe for a while, Tong smiled at the idea he forged. The couple exchanged puzzled looks before Tong answered.

"I think I do."

–O–

Feeling flustered and tired, Mew stopped by the water break. It is the same place where he and Tong used to spend time together. Looking at the rippling water, Mew let out a sigh as he remembers when they're still little boys. They would play all they long until they're both stinking from sweat. It's just the two of them, nobody else.

Then lately, he remembered the time when he and Tong spent time together as teenagers. Their first date in Siam Square, the party, the kiss…

"Hey Mew!"

Mew looked back to know who was calling him and was surprised to see Ying full of energy. Right, this girl loved him from the very beginning. It was such a pity that he didn't like girls that way. But if he could only divert his feelings…then everything would be easier.

"Hi Ying. How you been?"

"Great unlike someone I know who's wasting away." She said before sitting beside him. "Say why you're so gloomy?"

Mew only let out a small smile before staring at the water again. "Nothing... It's just that I'm not really in the mood for anything right now."

"That's a bull! You should party a little you know?" Ying said before bringing her phone out: an SMS from Axe?

_"Ying! Everything's set. Bring him over."_

Alright. "Mew forget about that self-pity. Come with me and let's have fun." She said before dragging the boy from his place.

"Wait Ying! I'm not in the mood. Where are we going?"

"To Siam Square."

Wasting no time, Ying dragged Mew to the place they prepared. From this day on, everything will be set right back on track. Even if she wouldn't have a happy ending, as long as the one she truly loves is happy then she's happy about it too. Besides there are still a lot of boys out there, all she needs to do is to open her eyes and select. She's beautiful, and she's pretty sure that finding a TRUE man wouldn't be a problem for her.

–O–

"They're here!"

At that very moment, Tong's heart seems to be having an aerobic exercise. It's hammering right inside his chest. Looking around him, he couldn't believe that Pingpong's father would support their little party and let them borrow his resto-bar's space. At the stage are the rest of August's members with Yuwe on the lead guitar and vocal. Axe looked excited since they're going to play a new song, a mellow-rock song, composed by their friend from Asia and when they tried Yuwe's voice, it blended perfectly. Luan is at the back, helping himself with a slice of cake.

"Hey Tong would you please sit down? You look like a woman about to deliver her first baby."

Tong only laughed at the sublime insult and encouragement of Luan. Indeed he's beyond nervous, if his shaking and sweaty hands wouldn't give it away then how about his pale face?

"I'm nervous." He said.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. Count on us." Yuwe said before strumming his guitar.

"Yeah! We're the best!" Axe added.

Feeling elated by the support he has, Tong let out a sincere smile before voicing his gratitude. "Thank you everyone. Wish me luck." He said before Ying opened the main door of the resto-bar.

–O–

Speechless, that's what happened to Mew after entering the resto-bar. He stepped a little closer and saw his band mates on stage together with an unknown boy as the vocalists. They're smiling at him, specially Axe who looked thrilled to see him here. He scanned the place and his eyes zeroed on the person standing in the middle of the room.

"Good evening everyone. This is Axe, lead guitar of August. Tonight we have a very special number for a very special occasion. We have here Yuwe, our substitute vocalist since our vocalist is busy staring at his soon-to-be boyfriend."

And everyone laughed at that, particularly Ying and Luan. But not Tong who kept on staring at Mew who's equally surprised.

This time it was Yuwe who talked "The song we're going play is a song about second chances. We do make mistakes…" He said before glancing at Luan's way. The younger boy waved at him before giving him a 1 million Megawatt smile. "…but we're just humans and humans are prone of making mistakes. What is important is that we admit to ourselves that we're wrong and we're willing to make it up." He said before signaling the rest of the band. Seeing that everyone's ready, he gave Tong his signal. In return, Tong nodded back.

"Mew, I dedicate this song to you."

_follow this URL ( .com(slash)watch?v=THJF8Tusyy4) and you'll be directed to the song_

Mew listened to every single words of the song. It started with a melancholic tone which affected him somehow. But when heard the 'I love you' part, and the refrain before the chorus, he nearly lost it. Tears started to gather in his eyes has he comprehend the meaning of the song. On his back, Ying was already tearful. She knew that this will definitely have a happy ending, good thing she took it all in her hands.

On stage, the band was in a trance as they convey the meaning of the song. Every beat, every tune, every melody they made plucks an emotional string on everyone's heart. Yuwe's eyes were closed as he sang in a cold yet firm voice. As they near the crescendo of the first chorus, everyone looked at the couple in front of them.

Tong didn't know what to do. Suddenly, tears flowed from Mew's eyes. His shoulders shook as he prevents himself from crying. The song was strongly affecting Mew, and even though he's not a man of music, the song affects him as well. Remembering his intentions, Tong approached Mew with the gift in hands. As he steps closer, he never broke eye-contact with Mew as the younger man continued to shed tears. When Tong is finally standing in front of Mew, he wiped the tears from the younger's eyes.

"Please Mew, don't cry." Tong cooed but instead of stopping, Mew only continued to cry harder before hugging Tong in a tight embrace.

"I thought you're gone…" Mew said in a broken voice.

"I'm sorry Mew for hurting you." Tong apologized while rubbing comforting circle at Mew's back. "Can you forgive me?"

Trying his hard to stop his sobbing, Mew wiped the tears from his eyes before looking straight in his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"The song. Do you mean it?"

Hearing that the song was the last repeat of the chorus, Tong smiled genuinely before giving his answer. "I do. I may have been afraid back then but now I'm willing to take the risks. I don't care of others, as long I have you." He said before giving Mew the box that contains his gift.

"For me?" Mew asked and Tong nodded. Mew looked thrilled before ripping the gift wrap and opening the box. He held the key chain and admired its beauty. "It's beautiful."

Tong smiled and looked happy that Mew liked his gift. The song ended with an instrumental, giving him the opportunity to show Mew the melody he installed. "Pull the cord." He urged Mew.

Mew did so and lo and behold, their song 'Gun Lae Gun' played in piano rendition. They listened to it, admiring the beautiful melody of their song before looking at each other's eyes; one shining with courage love while the other are clouded with relief and heavy emotions.

The rest of their spectators watched in happiness. Luan was leaning closer to Yuwe while holding hands. Axe had moved beside Ying to have a better look. Everyone was holding their breathes like they're waiting for something to happen.

"I love you Mew."

"I love you Tong."

And they kissed, unmindful of their friends who, at that time, went on cheering. Luan tackled Yuwe who's clapping his hand. The rest of band was cheering for Mew, while Axe and Ying where cheering the loudest, and due to their elated feeling, they locked themselves in a tight embrace while shouting 'success'. When they went down from their high and noticed that they're limb-locked, they immediately retracted with blushing faces.

"Hey! We saw that!" Pingpong said.

"It didn't happen!" Ying shouted back.

"I don't think so." Luan said before presenting a video cam. "We have caught in here, all the juicy second."

And that made it more embarrassing for the two of them. But that aside, Axe talked to Ying.

"We make a good team." He said while smiling at Ying. The heroine smiled back before answering him with an energetic voice.

"You bet!" she said before a light caught her attention.

"Guys! Look it's already the fireworks display!" Luan said before dashing outside followed by his boyfriend. They all went outside and watched at the evening sky littered by various lights.

Mew and Tong watched side-by-side while holding hands since neither of the two wanted to let go of the other. Seeing this, Ying felt relieved to know that they're going to be happy from now on, but something inside her felt painful, but there's nothing she can do about it. So all she did was to let out a sigh.

"Ying?" Axe asked. "What's the problem?"

"No, it's nothing." She lied but the tears gathering in her eyes tell otherwise. "It's just that…it's nothing really."

Sensing that the girl needs a little support right now, Axe stepped closer and tried to console the girl. To his surprised Ying hugged him tightly before crying her eyes out. It was then the Axe remembered that Ying had a crush on Mew, and maybe seeing him with Tong is still painful to her.

"Don't worry Ying, you'll find the right man for you." He said while rubbing comforting circles at her back. Ying nodded while still crying softly at his shoulder. Not far from them were Mew and Tong who are watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Well, I'm glad that Ying finally met her prince charming." Mew said before resting his head to Tong strong shoulder.

"Yeah, and if not for them we wouldn't be here, together." He said before draping his arms around Mew like a protective blanket from the evening breeze.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too… Mew?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." They sealed the year with a hug, and welcomed the New Year with a kiss. Finally, Mew wouldn't have to be afraid of living alone for from now on since he has Tong beside him.

–O–

**Yuwe**: And they have to thank Narusuke for that.

**Luan**: Yeah. I hope that TLOS will have a second part, something amazing like this.

**Yuwe**: I agree. And thanks to Hale's song 'Broken Sonnet'! Man even if you're already disbanded, you guys still rocks! If not for you, Axe might've been dead by now! ^_^

**Luan**: And thanks for reading this fiction. Narusuke would like to apologize for the crappy syntax. He just want blow off some steam after watching Love of Siam. He said that he couldn't sleep after watching the film.

**Yuwe**: Why?

**Luan**: He said that it shouldn't end that way; he said that its ending was so harsh… He even had a nightmare because of that. Can you believe it?

**Yuwe**: ooooh, creepy.

**Luan**: Anyway, see you soon!


End file.
